When We Made Alexis
by femmefan1946
Summary: Rick /Nathan is 41. Alexis is 18. She was born when he was just 23. And I wondered how much Rick learned about how to treat a woman from Meredith. So... here is a rather callow young man faced with a crisis.


"Ricky!" – Meredith's voice rang over the intercom- "Let me up! I've got great news!"

Rick Rodgers flipped the intercom switch- "Me too! C'mon up!"

As he opened the apartment door, Meredith bolted out of the elevator and down the hall

into her boyfriend's arms.

"I got the part! One Life To Live! A full year contract!"

Rick pulled her into the apartment, hugging her excitement to him and twirled her around.

He kissed her soundly. "And my news is good too! Asimov's picked up my story, 5000

words at 5 cents a word. The cheque arrived this morning!"

"We're rich! And employed! Okay, I'm employed. Do they want to see more from you?"

"Yeah. I've got a few stories that need tweaking and Dozois has asked to see them. I'm

gonna send him those sf/mystery crossovers I've been working on."

He kissed her again and she could feel his excitement becoming physical.

"Is Martha home?"

"Rehearsal."

"So why are we in the hall?"

They staggered down the corridor, shedding jeans and shirts as they clung together. At

Rick's room, they stopped for breath.

Meredith grabbed Rick's shoulder length hair and pulled his lips down to hers.

"Come to bed, kitten. Let's celebrate the best way possible."

Rick growled and lifted her off her feet and onto his bed. His eyes delighted in

her pale, lightly freckled form and his hands dropped to her perky breasts.

"You are the most delicious thing. You are a cupcake, a Twinkie, a rosebud, a

princess…"

Her hands were stroking his hard cock until he couldn't resist and plunged into her open

pussy. He pushed hard and furious and she felt the hot rush when he came.

"Ooooh, that's nice. No, don't leave."

"I'm sorry, Meredith. Give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure" she sighed. "Do you think we could get our own place soon? If you are selling

stories and I have steady work- better than scale too, by the way, we might be able to

afford something. I'll be glad to be rid of roommates eating my food and commenting on

my choice of men."

"Men? Plural?"

She laughed. "No, just you, Ricky. Only you. But they all seem to have boring guys

hanging about with jobs on Wall Street or in law firms. They don't see your potential."

"And I bet none of them have a guy as pretty as yours, either."

"We are a gorgeous couple, aren't we?"

"You'll be up on the big screen one day. And I'll write the stories for you to play." He

nuzzled her neck .

"Ricky, would you… could you touch me?"

"I am, aren't I?"

"No, I mean touch my pussy, maybe rub it a little or stick your fingers in ? Just until you

are ready again?"

"Umm. Sure. How's that?"

"No! Too hard, I'm sensitive there after you were so … vigourous. Just gently, okay?

That's better, that's really nice. Give me your hand, just there, feel that? Touch me

there. Wow! Yeah. Not so hard, Just like that. Oh. Oh. Please could you kiss me. Mm.

No I mean kiss my pussy. Well, okay, but I think maybe if you used your tongue? Just

lick my clitoris?"

"Is this your clitoris?"

Deep breath. "Yes, ooh, yes. That's perfect, that's ooh. No, don't stop doing that.

Please, just. Ooh."

With the quick recovery of twenty something, Rick felt his erection growing.

"Hey, Meredith, have you ever heard of doing 69? Could we..?" And he moved so his cock was lined up with her mouth. She sighed and took him knowing that….Yes, he had immediately lost his concentration on her when he felt her hot wet tongue stroking his firm shaft.

She grabbed his hair and pushed his head into her. Obediently, he started working with

his tongue again, occasionally stopping to moan as she pulled his cock deeper into hermouth. When he sucked on her clit, something that seemed to be his own idea, her own moan vibrated exquisitely down his cock. He could feel his balls tightening and pulled back, unfortunately just in time to come all over her face.

"Ricky!"She complained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Uh, in the movies the girls seem to like that."

"Well, I don't. In fact, I hate it. And you got some in my eye and it stings."

"Mer… sweetheart. I really mean it. I am sorry. Can I help at all."

"Get me a wet facecloth or something. Geez."

Rick rose and disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. Meredith sighed with

disappointment. On the bright side, she thought, he is the best looking of all the

boyfriends. And that ass is gorgeous. Even if that ass is sometimes attached to a bigger

ass.

She heard the apartment door opening and Rick's mother call out "Richard! Are you

home, kiddo? Was there any mail?"

Rick had just left the bathroom with the facecloth for Meredith and was at the open door to

his room. Meredith could see the blush rising over his tight abs and up his broad chest

until his cheeks went scarlet at being naked in front of his mother.

Martha was blasé. "For heavens' sake, Richard, I changed your diapers. Any mail?"

"I'll be right back, mother. Just give me a minute." Agonized. "Please?"

Martha chuckled and tried not to think what Rick might have been doing naked in mid-

afternoon. She found the mail and saw the Asimov's envelope with the $250 cheque

poking out.

With a delighted squeal, she raced down the hall to her son's room, waving the

cheque and stopped when she saw Meredith naked in his bed, having her face washed. The

youngsters looked aghast.

"Well." Martha decided to stick with blasé. "You got paid, I see. A little celebration? I hope

you used protection." And she turned on her heel and rapidly headed for the kitchen

where she kept a bottle of merlot stashed in the fridge.

Rick and Meredith stared after her. "Uh oh," said Rick. "Protection. But you're on the Pill,

right."

"Well, sorta. I couldn't afford the prescription last month. But there's some hangover

effect right? It takes a while to wear off?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. And my mother is being cool."

Meredith stared at her boyfriend. She realized that he actually believed what he had

said. "Oh, kitten." She sighed.

Meredith cornered Martha a few weeks later."I need some advice ."

"Certainly, dear. Do you need some mentoring about your career? Is one of the cast coming on to you? Or a producer?"

"No. No. things are great on set. They really like what I'm doing and my agent thinks I

would get an extension and maybe a raise in a couple of months. Umm. I guess this is

woman trouble. I guess I have to talk to Rick about … something and I don't know how he will react."

"He's been pretty happy lately. Like a puppy with a new ball. Getting a book deal with Hyperion was very important to him. He feels very grown up."

"We are grown up. We're 22 years old, earning our own livings, making our names."

"Living with his mother?"

"Well, that might have to change soon. Martha. I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh. .. and you haven't told Richard."

"I don't know if I should even have it. I'm pretty sure the OLTL job would disappear as

soon as I started to show. If I have an abortion we could just go on the way we are. And

you've been through this, so I thought…"

"I got knocked up in 1970, dear. Abortion wasn't even legal so I didn't have the choice. I'm

not saying that it was easy, especially since there was no chance of his father being

involved. But we do what we have to. And I think I did alright."

"Yeah, Rick's great. I mean, you did a really good job considering."

Martha looked askance at the oblivious girl.

"Well, you have the right to choose. And I must admit I do not relish being a grandmother

at my age. I'd feel like some hillbilly. But I do think you should discuss this with Richard,

if he will stand by your choice it will be a lot easier for you than it was for me."

"I can't tell my parents. They aren't too happy about my career, even though I actually

do have one now. And if I lost the job too, I don't know how I'd support myself, never mind other up with a bastard would drive them nuts. "

Martha wondered if Meredith ever listened to what she said. Or considered who she

was speaking to. "Speak to Richard, he may surprise you."

"How will I surprise you?" The women turned as Rick rolled into Martha's apartment.

In spite of her worries, Meredith was very turned on by her tall handsome boyfriend,

especially since he had apparently felt too warm rollerblading and was shirtless and

wearing tiny jean shorts.

"Meredith will tell you. I have … things to do. I'll be in my room."

Rick rolled over to Meredith. On the rollerblades he towered a foot above her. He

enveloped her in a slightly sweaty embrace.

"How can I surprise you?" He crooned "Wanna come into my room and see what I can

come up with?"

"Well, things are coming up already. Look I want us to be serious for a moment."

"I'm serious! Come into my room and I'll show you my serious."

"Rick. Please. Rick. Sit."

She pushed him and he rolled backwards into the chesterfield landing with a flump. His

shorts rode up and revealed that he had chosen to go commando. Rick followed her

glance and grinned

"Well it's hot out there. C'mere and I'll show you." He pulled Meredith into his lap.

"Rick. I need you to concentrate and not on my tits. Please."

"But they're such gorgeous tits. And I swear they've gotten bigger. Does good lovin' do

that? Cause I'm willing to help out."

Meredith saw an opening. "I guess you could say that. It's a side effect of pregnancy."

Rick stopped cold. His head flew up from nuzzling her cleavage and his bright blue eyes

stared into hers.

"Oh shit. How did that happen. We've been careful. You're on the Pill!"

"Yeah well, remember the day I got the OLTL job and you sold that story to the sci-fi

mag? We were too busy to use a condom and I hadn't been able to buy any pills for a

month."

"We did use a condom! More than one! We ran out and you went home!"

"Not the first time, remember? We were stripped down and screwing our brains out

before we stopped to think."

"Oh shit. Yeah. What were the odds. Geez."

"So anyway, I talked to Martha…"

"You told my mother! Before me?"

"Well, I needed some advice and she's been in the same position. It seemed like a good

idea."

"Aaargh. My mother. What did she say?"

"She's not too interested in being a grandmother. Something about hillbillies. And she

said that in 1970 abortion was illegal."

"She said what? She was going to… " Rick looked appalled. He went pale under his tan

and shivered.

Meredith was inside her own head and oblivious to his reaction. "I don't think this is a

good time. If I terminate over the weekend, I could be back at work on Monday. It's real

early just barely eight weeks so I should recover fast."

"You'd kill our baby?" shouted Rick.

She slapped him and shouted back: "It's not a baby, not yet. It's just a cluster of cells.

Most pregnancies miscarry at this point any way. Two out of three. I read it somewhere.

Until early home tests came along most women didn't even know they were pregnant.

God, Rick! If I don't terminate, what happens when I start to show? I'll lose my job, and

we can't live on what you make."

"I've got my book advance. And I know Dozois will buy more sci-fi shorts. I could wait

tables or unload trucks. Mer. Please. We can manage this. We can get married."

"Married? At our age? We're barely out of university. We don't have stable incomes. We

have student loans. You live with your mother, for God's sake!"

"But I love you. I'll take care of you always. Please."

Meredith stared at him. "You are being serious. Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you like

this."

"Please, Meredith. Marry me. We'll be a family." His big hand lay tenderly on her flat belly.

"Please marry me, Meredith. Be my wife. Be the mother of my child. Please." There were

tears in his eyes.

"I .. I wasn't even going to tell you. I really only came over to talk to Martha. My career…

One Life is just the start for me… I know I can get other work, more prestigious. On

Broadway, even go out to Hollywood."

Rick didn't even try to stop his tears. "I know. But you won't show for a couple moremonths, four if we're lucky. Then if they will write you out of the story line for threemonths you could be back a couple of weeks after the little guy is born. And I'm athome, I can take care of him and still work on the book. I can cook- I cook more than Martha does. I'll do the laundry. I'll knit. "

"It's such a bad idea. Such a bad time. You can knit?"

"The Learning Annex. I can weld too if you want something more manly. But I don't think babies need welding skills much."

Meredith started laughing. "I should keep you around just to hear you babble."

"Like Lord Peter Wimsey and Harriet Vane."

"Who? "

"Never mind. Let's go get blood tests today and get a licence. We can get married - we don't need any fancy stuff, just each other and this guy. "

Meredith could see him writing an entire life story in his head. Give him five more minutes and he would be naming their grandchildren.

"Let me think about it. I need time and quiet. "

"You don't need to think. You need to know that I love you and that I will always be here for you. Right here. Whatever happens. I want to make you as happy as you make me. Please, marry me. Please. "

She wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumb. "Okay. This is probably the dumbest thing I have ever done, but okay. "

Rick tried to stand up but with the rollerblades and Meredith on his lap, his efforts failed. Meredith jumped up instead and pulled him to his feet. Rick lifted her up and twirled her around, nearly capsizing on the coffee table. He skated her down the hall and into his bedroom, where she was surprised to see that his bed had been neatly made.

Not for long. Falling onto the bed, he landed on his back with Meredith clasped to his naked chest. His lips met hers, and his tongue slipped out to lick her bottom lip. Her lips parted and she gave him her mouth. His hands slipped up her waist over her back and he grasped her pale golden red curls , twisting them around his big hand. Her own hands were lost in his long brown hair and she gazed into his clear blue eyes.

"I love you Meredith. I'll always love you. "

She laughed and returned his kiss enthusiatically. Her hand slipped down to his chest and her thumb circled his nipple gently.

"Ooh." he murmured. "Would that be as nice for you as it is for me?"

"Try it and see." He pushed her light cotton dress down. As usual she had not bothered with a bra. His thumb circled her nipple the way hers had. "Mmm. That's nice, but not so fast, not so hard."

"You don't like anything hard, Mer."

"I would not say that." she laughed unbuttoning his ridiculously short shorts. His cock sprang free.

"Umm. maybe you should ..." he murmured.

She got up and closed the door, disposing of her dress as she returned to the bed.

He was reaching into the night table drawer, but she caught his hand. "Too late for that now."

She bent and kissed his cock. Then straddled him high on his chest. "C'mon kitten. Kiss my pussy. "

Obediently he buried his mouth in the red gold curls, licking at her folds until he found her clit. He took it in his teeth delicately and rubbed his hot tongue over the sensitive nub. Meredith froze, stunned by the effect of his touch. As his tongue moved she shivered and gasped. She could feel herself getting wet and opening up ready for his penetration. But this was so good. It had taken time to teach him what she wanted, when his youthful enthusiasm was delighted that she would let him push into her tight channel to find his release, not understanding that she needed more tending for her own.

Meredith reached behind her and found his stiff cock. She tried to give him a steady rhythm moving her hand silkily along the shaft and fingering the slit, already wet with his arousal.

She rocked her pussy into his questing tongue. He could taste the salty savour of her, smell her roseoil perfume, feel the slickness of her most secret places. Her quiet panting, "oh oh oh," was like the sweetest music to his ears. He was lost in her.

He felt her movement quicken and her muscles tighten as her orgasm pulsed through her. She shook and her hand on his cock tightened painfully, then let go as she relaxed and slid down on his chest putting her wet opening almost on his erection.

She was as loose as a rag doll and he turned her so she was lying on the bed and he was above her. She smiled vaguely at him, still lost in her orgasmic haze, as he pushed his hard cock into her, revelling in the unusual feeling of unsheathed flesh on flesh. For a moment he thought of their baby, made of a moment's careless excitement, then his passion overtook rationality and he pushed harder into her welcoming warmth. She grunted and he was aware enough to raise himself off her slender frame.

He kissed her mouth and she tasted herself on his lips. His cock filled her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist to get him deeper inside. Her hands were filled with his lovely ass and she pushed him deeper as his balls tightened and he felt his own release. Meredith felt the heat as he came deep inside her unprotected, just male.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, blue on blue, they heard a voice call "Going out for a few hours." and the apartment door slam.

"We forgot she was here, I guess."

"Maybe we do need our own place."


End file.
